


Respice, Adspice, Prospice

by General_Nerdy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Nerdy/pseuds/General_Nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former soldier Elena Davis has woken up in an unfamiliar world. Vengeance pushes her forward, but will she find more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respice, Adspice, Prospice

This was her reality.

On October 23, 2077 mankind decided that it was fed up with all of the struggles it faced, and ended it all in a hellish inferno. All of humanities collective hopes and dreams, dashed in an instant. It was the great end, though what followed it could have been debated as a new beginning or the sheer stubbornness of a people.

Mrs. Elena Wright didn’t exactly care for a philosophical debate; though now it was back to being Elena Davis.

As the platform groaned with the passage of time it finally creaked to a halt at the top of Vault 111. Elena clutched her pistol as she shielded her eyes from the harsh sunlight, and began to breathe heavily at the sight before her.

It was all gone.

Sanctuary Hills sat just below the hill, some houses completely caved in or blown away while others were in an obvious state of dilapidation. Far in the distance the old Skyways stood in pieces, crumbling. The Boston skyline was still visible though far different than she remembered. The glimmer of bright paint and wealth was gone, given way to rust and the bleach of the sun.

Aside from all that was the sheer quiet that enveloped her. No cars, no conversation, not even the tweets of the Chickadees. She strained to hear something, anything, but the only thing that met her ears was a rush of wind through the barren branches of the trees.

Elena trembled as she stood dumbfounded on the elevator. There was no one. No one to help her, to tell her where Shaun had gone; to answer for her husband’s murder. Whomever had inflicted this crime upon her was long gone and she had no idea where to start if she could even muster the motivation to. Even before the bombs missing children only had a certain timeframe to be found alive in, and God only knew what her odds were now.

So in all respects she most likely thought her baby boy, Shaun, was gone along with her husband. There wasn’t anything left of the world, nor for her. Elena briefly considered ending it all as her feet carried her down the path she’d run up in a panic, passing the skeletons of those less fortunate. But… she couldn’t die. Not yet. Not until the people responsible were brought to pay for their crimes. Elena squeezed the handle of her 10mm, determination flooding her.

She would find them. She would kill them. Then she could join her family in peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW LADS! It's time for me to finally get this all out on paper! I'll do my best to write semi-frequently.


End file.
